User talk:Thisniss/TalkArchive/2007/Feb3-12
Too Many Templates FYI: Do you remember why you put a whole slew of tags on Reading? The guy who made Francois the French Communist Godless Gay Grizzly Bear did it for the same reason.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Day I changed it from day to week because it seems like someone is always on during the week end and could change it then, instead of changing the damn thing every day.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :If we change it more often than a week, we may run out. I want to be sure we have enough to keep it different every week without repeating.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:04, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but who will do it? Of course I want the page be be fresh and good, but another factor we need to consider is consistency. Readership comes in cycles. People check pages hourly (!), daily or weekly (some pages monthly) If we tell them we are going to change features daily, we are basically promising readership that we will change it daily. Not more not less. Whatever we promise to do for our readership, I don't want admins to get burned out. Someone is going to have to take care of it and I don't want anyone to feel overwhelmed. If worse come to worse, I will have to change it. That means for the time being, I will change it once a week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, how about Wikiality.com Featured Word?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Pooh...I already made it...I wanted to keep Wikiality.com in the title in the hopes people wouldn't confuse it with Stephen's "The Word"...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:09, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::The only one it might get confused with is Featured Writer, but that's why I put Wikiality.com in the title...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::But, they are similar. It's another way for non-admins to get something on the front page, to be featured. We can always change it if Stephen creates another term for word. It's not big deal, a couple of double-redirect moves and voila! New page to fit the new name.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:37, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Your page is full, so I posted the long reply over on my talk page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::But, the front page isn't mine, I just assumed no one edited it because it is hard to read. Of course all admins are welcome to edit it, we just want to maintain consistency.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:02, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Deleted Images Do you remember what those images were that you deleted?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:56, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure the guy I gave image advice to was able to fix it, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Dominatrix Pic You can now use the Image:Dominatrix.png pic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) TDGP Listy? I thought I made it too footnotey...but yeah, what you made looks good, and perhaps Gaydar Scale can be a part of Gaydar? I made that one too, with Miss Cruise in the radar screen, o, btw...have you seen this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:55, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, I've been thinking, maybe The Gaydar Scale can be a page to where all those footnots can go, yes? I hope that makes sense.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::I try not to undo anything other admins do. Wouldn't be prudent. I always add. And add and add...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::You did nothing wrong, all I was saying was that what you did was fine, that I wouldn't change it, stop being such a girlie-girl... :::as they used to say in the AOL chat rooms, you need to "butch up" : p --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:11, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I take it your office is at the university? So, not only did the men in the office not know how to do it, they didn't know how to call the Building Maintenance person either...interesting...but I digress, I don't want to fiddle too much on it lest it begin to become too much of a frankenstein.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Of course I sent it to IntegrityJustice.com! In truthiness, I sent it the day before I made the spectrums gif. I just hope some of those things are sent to Stephen to mention on his show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:39, 11 February 2007 (UTC) One of Your Images Did you want to keep or throw: Image:Shower.png?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Truthiness or Colbertural Studies Well, how would one pronounce your creation? If it's a portmanteau of Colbert and Natural, then it would seem the "T" is pronounced, which is blasphemy. But then again, using Stephen's name is always better than not.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking of it as a portmanteau of "Colbert" and "Cultural Studies" (which is one of the reasons it's funny to me, since point missers are constantly charging Cultural Studies with being both "too communist" and "too truthy"). The question of pronunciation of the "T" is also part of the reason I like it - I guess I'm evil. It's almost impossible to "Colbertural" without a "T", but I think Real Americans should be willing to try give it their all. It could be like a non-Jewish Shibboleth for It-Getters. :There's nothing wrong with "Truthiness Studies", though. It doesn't have Stephen's name in it, as you mentioned. And I thought maybe someone might have already come up with it, so I googled, and this was about the only non-Wikiality.com connection. But yipes.--thisniss 04:02, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :You googled "truthiness studies" and that came up? Have you ever checked out the warning on our George Clooney page? But, I digress...I wonder if it might be too vague? Perhaps if you just bloviated it and created some monsterous name for it with both words "Colbert" and "Cultural" in it. Along with "truthiness" and institute, or something else to make an interesting acronym, like Stephen? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Templates When altering an already existing template, you don't have to change it, you can save it as a new template with a slightly different name. Sorta like the QT "care" ones.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Go Finish Your Abstracts From the looks of the edits tonight, Stephen says something about Diapers, McDonald's, House and something called Queso Chihuahua. Very few hits. I guess he didn't mention The DeGeneres Paradox or the ice cream.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:25, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :No problems, re: all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:12, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Straightener Straightener can be the main page, with sections for "chemical", "prayer", "physical" and whatever other ones we can come up with.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Featuring I just hope featured pages doesn't start looking like a way for admins to post their own pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:13, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't think it is, nor do I feel that way either...but to some it may look that way. Or not. I just don't want it to. As far as feature writers becoming admins, that I don't mind; admins should be it-getters.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:45, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Ice Cream What's funny is this is going to be an actual flavor of Ben and Jerry's Ice cream. Seriously. It should be out in April. Ca1vin That's great. I uploaded the stuff this morning when I saw it. I was like, yesssss! Commercial Advertisements I made a template specifically for commercial advertisements ("warn6"), which I was going to post on kids tutor whatever. I hope you made a quick-talk template for your note, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:11, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but what yours says is different, you should make a "hello2" I will be making a "Gaydar Spectrum" to complete The Degeneres Paradox and a picture for Stephen Colbert Ice Cream Flavors--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:59, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::What you wrote to User:Winky, here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:07, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Ice Cream Put it on the News page and make it into some kind of war of the liberal "global wamingistas" "Which flavor will help keep you cool during the global warming?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:20, 7 February 2007 (UTC) re:Uncle Stephen Image I don't mind the image being used for that. Let me know if your idea is going forward and I can change it up. --Esteban Colberto 17:55, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Make something to permanently post on the "Current events" page, and make sure Esteban is okay with it, otherwise, I have no problems. I was hoping to encourage people by making them "earn" each step of the way (incentivize?). * before you can post, you must register * before you can get it on Peer Review, you have to write something * before you can nominate, you have to have it Peer Reviewed (maybe people can bypass "Peer Review" if they are "Truthiness Monkeys" or something * before you can be featured, you have to be nominated * etc :It would kinda be a way for people to learn as they do. That was what I was trying to create with "Colbert College", etc. HelloTag I try to direct them to the "current events" page, instead of the entire games category, because some of them are "seasonal".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :y'okay. Fixed it - no more category directing. :) Mostly I just wanted to add back in the link to The Stephen Colbert Experience, which was there in my welcome message, and I found really helpful when I was a nOOb.--thisniss 07:38, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::You can change tags, I'm just saying why I didn't put it in there, that's all--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::...who is this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:49, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Old Seinfeld joke, whenever George wanted something from Jerry, he would get himself all riled up and Jerry would ask him, "Who is this?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 7 February 2007 (UTC) The DeGeneres Paradox You're good at naming things, btw...I don't feel we need to do something so formal as to post an "Open Letter to Stephen" (people would then want to make their own, the bastards) we can just post something in one of our already exisiting pages that explains what the answer would be and ask that Stephen review it using IntegrityJustice.com. Afterall, he did ask someone to email him what to call hikmself for having those feelings. Maybe a chart would help...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:49, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that was weird--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not Chemical Straightener, just Straightener, which you can then modify. Also, there is no need to dump anyone's material. I always tell the n00bs to add, don't delete!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:18, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Secret Life I wonder if that would encourage randomness?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I did like the Paul-Viggo thing, but your explanation was correct. We have enough stuff going on right now. We can just work on unfinished stuff. I have a page for my unfinished projects, including ones I haven't even posted, like my trip to "Italy" (Olive Garden). It is best if we just follow Stephen's lead.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :It's fine the way it is and more truthy, too. BTW did you send anything to IntegrityJustice.com that we should be working on? I am trying to fill up Abstinentology.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, I wanted you to move what you posted on the talk page over to the article, please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) WE HAVE A WINNER! Wikinazi has 5 votes yes! You can feature it! (Follow the protocols)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm figuring out that right now, in the mean time, post some of it on the Main Page (I also discovered something to add to the protocols)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Looks like both (we can have ties) Esteban and CNEditor--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Flat Daddies Hello citizen, thanks for the kind words! I was here off and on over the Holiday (mostly off), but have been checking in more frequently lately as workload has slackened. If you'd like to nominate Flat Daddies (or another article you like), feel free as I don't expect I'll be making major edits anytime soon. As for other articles of mine that I personally like, well, they're like children (the non-gay ones), they all have a place in my heart.--Weston Esterhazy 21:36, 6 February 2007 (UTC) N00b Valentine I saw that. "Not Creepy" at all (not). LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Good Job I saw all those "hellos" and "valentines" you sent out to people, well done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Stephen Did Say to Email Him Did you ever come up with a name for a heterosexual man (who denies his homosexual tendencies) being attracted to a lesbian, but only when she dances?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Straightener needs to be made, before you do anything else, make sure you email IntegrityJustice.com!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 6 February 2007 (UTC) About integrityjustice.com - do you think I should just email them what I told you about "chemical straighteners?" Or should I try to make a page first and then email them? I don't really have the time to make the page right now.--thisniss 23:05, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I believe the purpose of IntegrityJustice.com is to show what's happening on the internets, so I think it needs to be made before notifying them. But go ahead and post your News story first, or however you want to do this. I will check formatting. I just came up with another idea for Stephen...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Paul Dinello Question I just went over to Paul Dinello and it got me thinking...if Kevin Spacey is Stephen's doppleganger, who is Dinello's--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it was a good idea...sorry I was distracted by Gymnasium--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ColbertNation U is #2?! WTF! Who is number 1?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :D'oh! Alright, I should have known...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Image Deletions Be careful when deleting images. One day, we may get a commons, so even if an image isn't used, it might be someday.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, sorry, I didn't see that part.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK, some people get offended, but I would rather tell people right away if something looks as if it might be done differently. That way they don't get too into it, put so much time into it, that by the time someone decides to tell them , they get pissed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I SPENT A WHOLE MONTH ON THIS!" You know...btw, the Truthiness University was supposed to be a way to guide users in how to edit pages, etc. But I can use Colbert College.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:15, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::I do love the "Journal" thnough, very academia, lol...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Abstinentology I got that from trying to figure out where Purity Balls falls in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" then suddenly, Abstinentology filled my God-shaped Hole.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course I knew that, why else do you suppose I said it? I thought it was the perfect filthy thing to say when discussing Abstinentology.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:46, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I don't get it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I thought I missed something again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, lordy, just be yourself, I'm dense, remember? I simply didn't get the joke...some day I'll tell you about the time I went to Vegas and met a hooker...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Stephen says to email him ...about what he should be called if Ellen DeGeneres dances during the Oscars forcing him to be attracted to her. This sounds like it is right up your alley! You need to add something to Virginality. After you do that, send a link to IntegrityJustice.com before 5pm EST (when they tape} HURRY citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:50, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, if they have the link, you can still change it! Oh, man, we gotta get quicker with these things!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Purity Balls LOL, looks like we will need a tag for "NotCreepy" (similar to NotGay and NotLez)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Scooter is way creepy and deserves to have his creepiness highlighted...I am strating to think that perhaps all templates need to be re-formatted to look like "userboxes"...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 5 February 2007 (UTC) All those deletions I hope all those deletions don't come back one day and bite us in the ass...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:25, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, we can remake them, I just hope we haven't created more work; a broken redirect is just another "wanted page" but connected to the proper verbage/sub-directory, etc. and it does say to do it on the admin board, so...c'est la vie!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::No problems, all your deletes are belong to the internets. Don't worry, if the pages are ever made, we can always move them to the correct page. You just keep posting truthiness, like Purity Balls (lol)...I have a fortune cookie to write!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) TMT I thought that was a joke: to add yet another template to a page with too many templates? Or did I get that wrong too?! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, so it was a joke, but at the same time, not...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:24, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it was somebody else's joke that I took seriously. But I also have a sense of humor about the fact that I took someone else's joke seriously. Because I am an it-getter, and not a point misser, even though it might seem like I missed the point here. Get it? ;) --thisniss 21:27, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::I am not sure how to answer that...in truthiness, I am afraid that if I do answer it, what that might mean about me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Virginality Pledge Would you pledge your virginity to your father? I thought you might find this funny/sad/interesting--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I was going to make a page called Purity Balls, but I didn't know how you might incorporate it into your Virginality page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:04, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Housecleaning You are really doing a number on this place, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, ya know...you don't have to do everything, plus doing the housekeeping is one of the easiest ways to learn stuff about this place. Seriously. Thanks again for getting all that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Enforcing Rules Well, I don't know if "strict" is the right word, or if "rule" is either, nonetheless...I wonder if it is just something people should be reminded of? Or if admins should watch it? Do you think we should add that to the "Admin Board"? But, if admins do it, does that mean that people could get "busted" for not doing it?!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I was just thinking it through in writing...whether the change of tags for nominees should be something admins do. If not, is it something the nominees should do and should we watch it? As far as adding it to the Wikiality:Admin Board, that is only if you think it is something admins should be monitoring. :I think that's better...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::On the one hand, I feel Wikinazi might be given a little leeway, only because it might be considered a "current event". But on the other it might set precedent for other pages which, frankly, aren't as good. However, the rule wasn't posted until after the page was nominated...so it might stay. I say stay. Just this one time. I think we should discourage it, b ut if someone wants to nominate a page before the week, they better be prepared to face the consequences of it not getting enough votes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::We can let it stay, and say "current event" and hope it doesn't get 4 votes and ignored...like Gloria Steinem, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:17, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Democratic Tag The Leiberazi was one of my first tags here (sniff) and it was invented specifically for one page, Joe Lieberman, and others who support him. I made one just recently called "traitor" but like all the other ones (commie, terrorist, etc.), we can just have the target category be "democrat" in addition to the other categories. But I don't think it's a good idea to have a dem tag because I don't think the GOP recognizes dems as existing (like the Israeli-Palestinian thing)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:16, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Picture No problem about the pic...it was a "gift" from another admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Please help me Since i cant get my story up to your standards, may you please help? I took your advice last time and I'm not sure why you deleted my story this time and im dissapointed and sad :(. please dont be mean and say you wont help me or i will cry. Valentine quick-talk Very nice. Just an FYI, make sure you protect all tags. They effect many pages, and admins are the only ones who use them so we can't afford to have the kids "playing" with them. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Technically we aren't supposed to, but right now, there aren't that many admins, and many, many more vandals, so we protect until the ratio is in our favor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not following...is there more than one line in the "val" tag? I thought it was fine the way it was.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I figured out what happened...I was responding to someone's note to me, and when I pressed "edit" on their page to reply, it went to the template. Thanks for catching that. I would probably never noticed. BTW I removed the section on the template so I don't do it anymore.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::I removed that section on the val template because when the "edit" is clicked, it doesn't open the user's page, it opens the template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not that big a deal, just type in the "hello" tag, your signature, a section that says something about Valentines/Day, whatever, the "val" tag and then another signature.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Emo war I already pwn'd it, am about to warn the child. This time, let the kid answer first before running over to protect him from big, bad WTEDDB...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Was that one's feelings hurt any more than this one's? (Make sure you check the whole history on the talk page) We cannot know how people truly feel about anything (despite what they say). All we can do is try to be as fair as we can, and not let their words get to us. A wise person once said, we "shouldn't take it personally".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, pooh, I am really dense (go ask User:Esteban Colberto, and then check out the talk page for Aqua Teen Hunger Force to see exactly how dense I am...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:38, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity Tags We have things called "quick talk" templates, which say everything we want to say about bad posters. Check them out, change as needed, add more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :If a person comes on and the first thing they do is some form of vandalism, usually, what I will do, is give them their warning, but nothing else. I don't want to give them any ideas. I always give them a chance to shape up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I bet you were dying to say: "more cohesion in the overall 'narrative'." lol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not making fun, that's just my way of saying, "I saw what you did"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review, Feature Noms, etc. ::And, as always, your replies make a lot of sense. My desire here is to get them reading some of the better pages, especially as it seems like several of the newer pieces on the Peer Review page are tending toward the random (at least imo). Which is also why what you say about having "It-Getters" reviewing makes good sense. I am also really frustrated that people haven't seemed to be voting for the last few rounds. What's that about??? Real Americans, indeed. --thisniss 20:26, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, voting doesn't seem to be very popular (maybe having so many Canadians is a good thing?) and why I wanted to create more ways for non-admins to get on the front page, and fewer ways for admins (since we have access to everything anyways). As far as "reading" goes: I am with Stephen on this one. "Reading" is all well and good, but until they understand what they are reading, and what to look for on a page (Common Mistakes Beginners Make) all that "reading" might be a waste of time. The problem some new people have might is the inability to translate the jokes they laugh about during The Colbert Report into understanding what makes the jokes funny. And why there is so much randomness. Making sausage and laws and all that, perhaps. :::There are a few new people showing promise, and given a few days/weeks, they too will become it-getters: User:Bi, User:GlennBecksATool, User:ColbertNationEditor, User:Demonseed. :::FYI: all the games are just ways for people to practice formatting, and maybe if they have fun, they will recommend the page to friends (email groups, etc.)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 3 February 2007 (UTC)